Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/18
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisani są czarnoksiężnicy, którzy oćwiczyli Donnę Rodriguez i podrapali Don Kichota. Ażeby zbadać tę tajemnicę, potrzeba wiedzieć, że skoro Donna Rodriguez podniosła się z łóżka, aby pójść do pokoju Don Kichota, jedna z towarzyszek, śpiąca obok, po cichu udała się za nią, a upewniwszy się, że dobra matrona weszła do pokoju Don Kichota, zawiadomiła księżnę o wszystkim. Powodowana ciekawością księżna, wziąwszy z sobą Altisidorę, poszła podsłuchiwać pode drzwiami sypialni rycerza. Nieszczęście mieć chciało, że Rodrigeuz mówiła dosyć głośno, a gdy poszło do apertur księżnej i nieprzyjemnego oddechu Altisidory, księżna i jej towarzyszka, nie mogąc pohamować się w gniewie, wyłamały nadpsute drzwi i wpadłszy do pokoju, jak to już widzieliśmy, wywarły zemstę nad opowiadającą i słuchaczem. Powróciwszy z wyprawy, księżna opowiedziała całą awanturę mężowi, który, uśmiawszy się do woli, postanowił wymyślić nowy figiel, aby bawić się dalej znów kosztem swojego gościa. Wysłano umyślnego posłańca do Teresy Pansa z listem od Sanchy i od księżnej, która przesłała jej sznur korali w podarunku. Do poselstwa tego użyty był bardzo dowcipny paź, ten sam, który odgrywał już rolę Dulcynei, kiedy myślano jeszcze o jej odczarowaniu. Nauczony dokładnie swojej roli paź, przybywszy do wsi, zapytał kobiet piorących bieliznę, czy nie mogłyby mu wskazać mieszkania Teresy Pansa, żony Sancho Pansy, giermka przy rycerzu zwanym Don Kichotem z Manchy. Na to zapytanie młodziuchna dziewczynka odpowiedziała: — Teresa Pansa jest moją matką, Sancho moim ojcem, a rycerz naszym panem. — Zaprowadź więc mnie, moje dziecko, do matki, gdyż mam jej oddać list i podarunek od twego ojca. — Z całego serca, panie — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. I nie kładąc pończoch i trzewików w pośpiechu, biegła zuchowato przed paziem, mówiąc: — Śpieszmy, panie; domek nasz na końcu wsi stoi, a biedna matka bardzo zmartwiona, gdyż dawno już nie miałyśmy od ojca wiadomości. — Toteż — rzecze paź — przynoszę jej wiadomość tak dobrą, że pocieszy się snadnie. Na koniec mała Sancha skacząc, tańcząc w ciągłych susach, biegnąc, przybyła do domu, a z daleka jeszcze wołać poczęła: — Wychodź, matko! wychodź! Jest tu jakiś pan, który przynosi list od ojca i wiele innych rzeczy, z których ucieszysz się bardzo. Na krzyk córki Teresa wyszła z wrzecionem, ubrana w tak krótką spódnicę, że połowy łydek jej nie zakrywała. Była to kobieta lat około czterdziestu, lecz silna, rzeźwa i zuchowatej miny. — Cóż to jest, Sancha? — zapyta córki — i gdzież jest ten pan? Paź z uszanowaniem przykląkł na jedno kolano i rzekł: — Jestem najniższym sługą pani Teresy Pansa, dozwólże mi, zacna damo, ucałować wasze ręce, jako prawej małżonki jego wysokości Don Sancho Pansy, najwyższego gubernatora wyspy Barataria. — I fe! do czego się to przydało! wstawaj pan, proszę cię — rzecze Teresa — nie jestem wcale żadną damą, każdy wie, że jestem prostą wieśniaczką, córką Karola i żoną giermka błędnego rycerza, a nie żadnego gubernatora. — Wasza wielmożność — odpowie paź — jesteś jednakże małżonką znakomitego gubernatora i na dowód tego raczcie przeczytać list, który wam przywożę z podarunkami. To mówiąc, podał Teresie list i zarzucił na jej szyję sznur korali, oprawnych w złoto. — List — dodał — przysyła gubernator, a oto ten drugi razem z koralami jest od potężnej księżnej, która mnie do was wysłała. Teresa niezmiernie zadziwiła się, a mała Sancha podskoczyła z radości. — Widzisz, matko — zawoła — to pan Don Kichot dał niezawodnie ojcu tę wyspę, którą mu tak często obiecywał. — Tak jest, panno — rzecze paź — w samej rzeczy pan Sancho został gubernatorem przez wzgląd na zasługi przesławnego rycerza Don Kichota. — Przeczytajże nam listy, mój dobry panie — rzecze Teresa — gdyż ja ani czytać, ani pisać nie umiem. — Ani ja także — zawoła Sancha — ale ksiądz proboszcz lub Samson Karasko przeczytają je chętnie. — Nie potrzeba nikogo — rzecze paź — wy umiecie prząść, a ja za to czytać potrafię. Przeczytał więc naprzód list Sanchy już znany czytelnikowi, a następnie, odpieczętowawszy list księżnej, czytał, co następuje: „Kochana przyjaciółko! Znakomity umysł i dobre przymioty twego męża zniewoliły mnie wyrobić u księcia urząd gubernatora na jednej z wysp naszych dla niego. Dowiaduję się obecnie, że Sancho dotąd najzaszczytniej swój urząd sprawuje i proszę Boga, aby mnie samą tak dobrą i zdatną uczynił, jakim jest twój małżonek. Posłaniec odda ci sznur korali oprawnych w złoto; żałuję, droga przyjaciółko, że każdy koral w orientalną perłę zamienić się nie może. Mam nadzieję, że poznamy się z sobą. Polecam się pamięci małej Sanchy, proszę powiedzieć jej, że skoro tylko dorośnie, wydam ją za wielkiego pana, gdy tego najmniej spodziewać się będzie. Słyszałam, że w waszych stronach znajduje się osobliwszy gatunek żołędzi, przyślij mi parę tuzinów, będzie mi to drogim podarunkiem, bo pochodzącym z rąk twoich. Donieś mi co o swoim zdrowiu i o wszystkim, co cię dotyczyć może, a w razie jakiejkolwiek potrzeby, śmiało udaj się do mnie. Boskiej opiece polecam cię. Kochająca cię szczerze przyjaciołka, Księżna. W naszym pałacu, dnia...” — Dobry Boże! — zawołała Teresa — jakaż to łaskawa pani, a jaka skromna i uniżona! to nie tak jak tutejsze panie, co chodzą jak pawie nadęte i nie spojrzą na biedną wieśniaczkę. A tu prawdziwa księżna nazywa mnie swoją przyjaciółką i jak równą sobie traktuje! Niechże jej Pan Bóg da wszystko dobre w życiu i niech ją wyniesie w dostojeństwa wyżej niż czubek dzwonnicy w Manchy. Co do żołędzi, powiedz jej, panie posłańcze, że poślę pół korca najpiękniejszych. Tymczasem, Sancho, miej staranie o koniu tego pana, również jak o nim samym. Poszukaj świeżych jaj i wziąwszy kawał słoniny, usmaż jajecznicy. Jego dobra mina i wiadomości, które przywiózł, warte, abyśmy przyjęli go jak księcia. Ja tymczasem pójdę uwiadomić sąsiadki i sąsiadów o pomyślności, jaka nas spotkała. Ksiądz proboszcz i Mikołaj cyrulik będą bardzo zadowoleni. — Idź, idź, kochana matko — rzecze Sancha — zrobię tu wszystko dobrze, tylko musisz podzielić się ze mną sznurem korali, bo przecież księżna nie powinna przysyłać tyle podarunku tylko dla ciebie samej. — Oddam ci je zupełnie, moja córeczko, tylko pozwolisz, że je kilka dni sama ponoszę, to mnie ucieszy bardzo! — Uradujecie się bardziej jeszcze — rzecze paź — gdy wam pokażę paczkę, którą mam w tej walizie, jest tam suknia nowiutka z zielonej materii, którą pan gubernator miał tylko raz jeden na polowaniu, a teraz przysyła ją w prezencie dla panny Sanchy. — Niech Bóg błogosławi mego ojca i tego, co mi podarunek przywiózł! — zawoła radośnie Sancha. Teresa wybiegła z domu, trzymając list w ręku i korale zawiesiwszy na szyi, a spotkawszy przypadkiem proboszcza i bakałarza Samsona Karasko, tańcząc i skacząc, wołała: — Aha, przyszło i dla nas święto! Bogu dzięki! nie bardzo ubogich krewnych mamy. I my też przecie będziemy rządzić na świecie. — Co ci jest, moje dziecko — rzecze zdumiony proboszcz — cóż to za papier trzymasz w ręce? — To nic więcej — odpowie Teresa — tylko po prostu list od mego męża gubernatora i drugi od księżnej z prezentem. To mówiąc, podała proboszczowi list i kolię. Proboszcz przeczytał głośno list, przypatrzył się koralom, a widząc, że były kosztowne i w szczere złoto oprawne, zdumiony pojąć nie mógł, co by to wszystko znaczyć mogło. — Karasko — zapytał po chwili — kto przyniósł listy i korale? — Och! pójdźcie sami zobaczyć, jakiś młody człowiek, prześliczny i pięknie ubrany, który prócz tego i inne przywiózł nam prezenty. — Wszystko to dziwi mnie nadzwyczajnie — rzecze proboszcz — lecz pójdźmy zobaczyć posłańca, może się cośkolwiek pewniejszego dowiemy. Udali się więc z Teresą, która przez całą drogę z radości rozmaite im plotła rzeczy. Przybywszy na podwórko, zobaczyli małą Sanchę, zatrudnioną przygotowaniami do uczty, a posłańca zajętego nasypywaniem owsa swojemu koniowi. Widząc pazia bardzo przyzwoicie wyglądającego, pozdrowili go i po obustronnych grzecznościach prosili, aby ich uwiadomił bliżej o losie Don Kichota i Sanchy, mówiąc, że list Sanchy niezmiernie ich ucieszył i zakłopotał zarazem, gdyż o gubernatorstwie jego dotąd nie słyszeli, tym więcej, że wszystkie wyspy na morzu Śródziemnym należą do hiszpańskiego króla i urzędownie tylko w zarząd oddawane bywają. — Panowie — rzecze paź — nic pewniejszego, że pan Sancho Pansa gubernatorem został. Nie wiem tylko z pewnością, czy na wyspie, czy na stałym lądzie, tego jednakże pewny jestem, że ma obecnie miasto z przeszło tysiąca ludności złożone, w którym wszystko od jego woli zawisło. Gdy tak rozmawiali, mała Sancha, przechodząc z jajami w fartuchu, zapytała pazia: — Powiedz mi też, kochany panie, czy mój ojciec nosi spodnie na szelkach od czasu jak został gubernatorem obrany? — Doprawdy, nie uważałem tego — odpowie paź — lecz nie ma wątpliwości, że ojciec panny posiada teraz bardzo piękną garderobę. — Ach, dobry Boże! — rzecze Sancha — jakże będę uszczęśliwiona, widząc ojca w opiętych aksamitnych spodniach. Od czasu, jak jestem na świecie, ciągle o to Pana Boga proszę. — Zobaczysz go panna wkrótce — odpowie paź — a za dwa miesiące będzie niezawodnie chodził w okularach i z parasolem. Proboszcz i bakałarz wiedzieli dobrze, że paź żartuje sobie z matki i córki, lecz patrząc na piękne korale i suknie myśliwskie, które im Teresa pokazała, nie mogli rozwiązać zagadki. Śmieli się jednak serdecznie z naiwności Sanchy. — Ale, ale, księże plebanie — rzecze Teresa — czy nie wiecie o jakiej okazji do Madrytu lub Toledo? Muszę koniecznie sprawić sobie modną sznurówkę, a kto wie, czy jak się rozgniewam, nie pojadę sama do dworu i będę jeździła karetą, jak inne panie gubernatorowe. — Ach, moja mamo! — zawoła Sancha — jedźmy natychmiast. Dopieroż to ludzie dziwić się będą, widząc mnie rozpartą w karecie. Nieprawdaż, moja matko? — Tak jest, córeczko — rzekła Teresa — słusznie mawiał mój mąż, że przyjdą dla nas dni szczęśliwe i że mnie nazywać będą panią hrabiną. Dopiero to początek wprawdzie, ale powiadają, że „najtrudniej zacząć, pójdzie się dalej”. A słyszałam także od Sanchy, który umie więcej przysłów niż doktor jaki, że darowanemu koniowi nie zaglądają w zęby. Gdy dadzą hrabstwo, nie opuszczać pory i być do ujęcia skory. Co się dziś przymyka, jutro się często wymyka, a gdy szczęście przede drzwiami, zaraz drzwi otwierać obiema rękami. Niechaj mówią wiele mało, aby nam się dobrze działo, toteż jak będę jeździła karetą, niech sobie gadają, co im się podoba. — Co tam! moja matko — zawoła Sancha — nic nam to nie zaszkodzi, bo jak powiada mój ojciec: „niech sobie głodny nagada na tego, co dobrze jada”. — W samej rzeczy — rzecze proboszcz, słysząc tak mówiącą matkę i córkę — myślę, że cały ród Pansów urodził się na świat z pełnymi brzuchami przysłów. Nie widziałem jeszcze żadnego z nich, ażeby za lada sposobnością tuzina ich nie przytoczył. — Prawda — rzecze paź — że tego i u pana gubernatora nie kupić i to właśnie nadzwyczajnie bawi księcia i księżnę panią. — Powiedz mi też, mości panie — rzecze Karasko — proszę cię serio, co znaczy to gubernatorstwo Sanchy i gdzie na świecie jest taka księżna, która pisuje listy do jego żony i przesyła podarki? Bo na honor! nie wiemy, co sądzić o tym, chyba, że to wszystko należy do tych nadzwyczajnych wypadków, jakie się Don Kichotowi za sprawą czarnoksiężników zdarzają. — Wszystko, co mogę wam powiedzieć, panowie — odpowie paź — jest to, że naprawdę księżna i pani moja wysłała mnie tu z listem i podarunkami, że jest rzeczywiście gubernatorem i że na tym urzędzie, który mu książę nadał, cudów dokazuje. Jeżeli jest w tym coś czarodziejskiego, możecie się o tym przekonać sami, bo ja nic więcej nie wiem. — Być to bardzo może — rzecze Karasko — jednakże pozwalam sobie wątpić. — Jak się panu podoba — odpowie paź — powiedziałem prawdę, a jeżeli zechcesz, jedź ze mną, to na własne oczy przekonać się możesz. — Ja! ja pojadę! — zawołała Sancha — weź mnie na siodło, mój kochany panie! Będę rada bardzo zobaczyć mego pana ojca. — Nie wypada córkom dygnitarzy podróżować w ten sposób — odrzekł paź — w karecie, w lektyce i z przyzwoitym orszakiem możecie odwiedzić swojego ojca. — O! ba! — rzecze Sancha — nie takam ja delikatna. Tak samo pojechałabym na ośle, jak i w karecie. — Cicho bądź — rzecze Teresa — nie wiesz sama, co pleciesz. Ten pan ma słuszność; czas płaci, czas traci. Póki ojciec był tylko Sanchą, ty byłaś sobie po prostu małą Sanchą, teraz jesteś panną, skoro on został gubernatorem. Pamiętaj to sobie. — Pani Teresa ma słuszność — rzecze paź — lecz muszę się śpieszyć. Dajcie mi zjeść cokolwiek, abym zaraz wyjechawszy, mógł dziś jeszcze do domu powrócić. — Panie — rzecze proboszcz — musisz pójść pokutować do mojej plebanii. Pani Teresa może wam dać dobrą chęć tylko, gdyż nie ma czym ugościć człowieka lepszego stanu. Paź wzdragał się z początku, lecz przyjął na koniec zaproszenie proboszcza, który cieszył się myślą, że na osobności lepiej mu się uda wybadać rzecz całą. Bakałarz Karasko ofiarował się Teresie odpisać na listy, lecz mając go za żartownisia, nie chciała przyjąć tej usługi i wezwawszy małego studenta od organisty, dała mu jajecznicy z chlebem, aby odpisał księżnie i Sanchowi listy, które sama podyktowała.